We Found Love
by MusicBelle101
Summary: Two Original Gay characters Benjamin and Wes find comfort and solace in each others arms in a chaotic Wizarding world where the outcast are hunted.  One shot-ficlet written by request


"Food…make some…please, now." Wes mumbled, although how intelligible the words were, was in the wind, as he buried his face into the pillow that still smelled like Ben and sex. He liked his sleep, bundled under the comforter he had no intention of moving, nor did he consider himself able of moving. When all he got in response from Ben was an equally unintelligible mumble that sounded suspiciously like a 'hell no', Wes whined in the back of his throat before forcing himself to roll over enough to crawl ontop of Ben pressing a kiss on his mouth, "Please?"

"No, sleep now. You cook." Ben grumbled moving just enough to pinch Wes's ass before moving enough to roll Wes off of him so he could go back to sleep.

Still grumbling Wes pulled himself out of the warm covers and his soft bed, grabbing the closest clothes off the floor and tugging them on as he walked. He gave himself a sleepy grin as he shuffled out of the room, Ben's jeans hung low on his hips hips and the legs were of course too long causing him to shuffle with every step. Likewise Ben's hoodie was a good size too large for Wes's frame, but it was roomy and warm and smelled like him so he tugged the hood up over his head as he entered the kitchen giving a sigh of pure bliss as his automatic coffee maker was already running. With a jaw cracking yawn Wes poured himself a large mug of coffee, taking a long slow drink his eyes closed in happiness. A good strong cup of coffee first thing in the morning was about as beautiful as the night with Ben had been. And that thought only proved to make his lips quirk into a self satisfied grin.

Wes was in the middle of making two omlettes, pausing to drink more coffee every so often, when a pair of thick arms circled his waist and Ben aligned himself against his back, his chin dropping onto Wes's shoulder. Ben fit his arms into the front pockets of the hoodie, his by the way, that Wes had tugged on, one of his hands briefly caressing Wes's abdomen through the material. "You know, I kind of like waking up to someone cooking for me. This is kind of sexy."

"Mmm, of course, nothing screams 'do me' like wearing pants that might fall off of me, and a sweatshirt that swallows me." He couldn't help chuckling as he set his spatula down for a moment to put his own hand in one of the pockets covering and squeezing Ben's hand before going back to cooking.

"Hey, the falling off pants thing actually does say that. And the sweatshirt?" Ben paused long enough to move the hood back a little so he could nuzzle Wes's neck with his nose, "That actually is a turn on. Plus, you look adorable. The cooking is sexy."

"Good to know." Wes chuckled turning his head enough to kiss Ben's cheek before he moved to finish cooking the food before he put it down on two plates, working all the while with Ben holding onto his waist and his shoulder propped on his chin. With a light snort he nudged Ben in the ribs with his elbow, "Go sit down and eat."

"You like bossing me around too much." Ben shook his head but squeezed Wes's waist once more before letting him go and grabbing one of the plates before walking over to sit at the table where a glass of juice was already set out for him. Wes just shot him a grin over his shoulder not even bothering to reply, instead he poured another mug of coffee, grabbing his own plate and walking over to the table sitting across from Ben. As he sat down he chuckled a little before bending down to pick up the little white and calico ball of fur Wes insisted was a full grown cat. He was grinning as he settled into his chair, holding the cat which fit in his hand on his lap, petting the thing's head which caused her to purr louder than should have been possible from something that size. Ben watched half in amazement as Wes continued to pet and hold the cat with one hand, while deftly cutting up his food and taking a bite with the other, it was the air of someone who sat just like that nearly every morning. "It is a miracle you don't walk around covered in hair, or eat it."

Wes's pierced brow quirked up before he snorted a little, "Magic does have its uses, thank you. Besides, Duchess knows better than to shed on my food or clothes."

Ben was sorely tempted to point out the cat could hardly control that but instead he just chuckled and turned his attention to his food while he studied his boyfriend. Despite the mugs of coffee it was obvious Wes was still half asleep, and it was a site that could only be described adorable as he sat huddled in a too big hoodie, his legs criss-crossed on the chair with a tiny cat on his lap. As they ate the pair talked about anything and everything that popped into their heads, from good natured trash talk about Quidditch, to old school memories and favorite books. It was an easy morning, one that held no pressures or stress, just them getting to be themselves without worrying about someone barging in like at the bar.

For Ben it was an odd experience, and both men were secretly, pleasantly surprised that the breakfast wasn't in the least awkward considering it was the first time they'd stayed an entire night together from beginning to end. And the first time Ben had spent any significant amount of time in Wes's house, on his way down in borrowed flannel pajama pants, he'd examined some of the pictures Wes had on his walls. Not all of them were wizard photos, something Ben was used to being muggle born like Wes, but he had noticed most of the happier photos had been the wizadry and school day pictures. The few muggle pictures he'd seen had been Wes with a stern looking woman, a scowl on his younger face, looking like a boy who'd detested life. They hadn't ever gone into extreme detail about their home lives, which Ben supposed he should have questioned before. Wes was open with everything in his life, but whenever childhoods came up, he almost never mentioned a time before going to Hogwarts. Ben couldn't help wondering why. But, he didn't want to ruin the morning with it, because he was too content just watching Wes yawn and rub at his eyes petting his precious cat, and he knew in that moment he'd completely lost himself to this man.

(LINE)

It was sometime mid-afternoon and Wes had somehow found a Quidditch match on his television, and Ben knew better than to get between Wes and his Quidditch. It wasn't how he'd imagined spending his day off, but he wasn't going to complain as he lounged back against the couch his legs outstretched and his crossed ankles propped on the coffee table. Wes alternated between sitting against his side, head nestled against Ben's shoulder, sitting balanced precariously on the edge of the sofa, and sporadically jumping up and down as his team scored. It was entertaining to say the least. Ultimately Wes had forbidden Ben from pulling a shirt on, so to be fair he'd required Wes to not take off the borrowed sweatshirt and jeans no matter how much the man complained that the clothes were too baggy on him. Ben liked seeing him like that; it made him look rumpled and downright loveable. Ben grinned chuckling as he watched Wes jump up for the third time in the last ten minutes as he cheered on the team, it wasn't that he wasn't interested in the game he just wasn't a supporter to either of the teams playing and so didn't care much either way. He shook his head glancing around the room just out of bored curiosity lifting an eyebrow as his eyes landed on a half hidden picture on the end table.

Leaning over he plucked the small frame off the table to get a better look at it. It wasn't a wizard's photo, he could tell that by the fact it wasn't moving, but also because it was with what he assumed to be Wes's dad. The picture in question depicted a fairly amused older man, squatting down beside an irate looking 9 year old Wes who was holding out a fish he had apparently just caught. None of that was what really struck him though, even if it was a cute picture for Wes's face alone, but it was his hair that struck Ben. It took him almost a full minute as he stared at the photo to figure out what it was that seemed so odd about it, glancing at Wes's currently blue and purple striped spikes he was struck by the fact he had never seen his real hair. He carefully set the frame back on the table before reaching out with one hand to snag Wes's belt loop and tug him onto his lap, "Let me see your hair."

"It's right there…?" Wes chuckled arching his pierced brow half curiously at the odd and sudden vague request. Shaking his head he glanced back at the television groaning as the other team's seeker caught the snitch ending the game. "Bloody hell."

Ben shook his head rolling his eyes poking Wes's arm, "Not that hair, your real hair."

"Baby, this is real. I don't do fake." Wes gave a snort as he leaned back to give Ben a slight look before patting his thigh and hopping off of his lap to grab a beer, sometimes he felt like his muggle upbringing influenced his preferences a little too much.

Ben shook his head standing up watching Wes, "No, I mean your real hair color. Let me see it." The snort from the kitchen he got in response told him he was going to have a fight on his hands if he wanted that particular request fulfilled. "C'mon, why not?"

Wes was shaking his head as he took a drink from his bottle as he walked back in the room, a hand on his hip, "Because that is not an attractive look for me."

"Shouldn't that be for me to decide?" When Wes just shook his head Ben grinned slowly, "I will make you, you know."

"If you think you can catch me." Wes chuckled meaning what he said, there was a reason he didn't walk around with his natural hair color other than just his love of standing out.

"Challenge it is then ,"Ben half murmmered with a large grin as he vaulted over the coffee table to take Wes by surprise. Wes for his part only gave a half yell as he all but dropped his beer on the counter turning on his heel to run out of the room. The chase lasted a full five minutes , with Wes continually hurling laughing explicative's over his shoulder as Ben grabbed at him. The chase included maneuvering in and out of rooms, charging up and down the staircase and some close calls. Neither man was willing to just give up, and despite the explicative's Wes hurled at his boyfriend, both men were laughing. When Ben finally maneuvered Wes into the living room he charged him and tackled him onto the mattress, wrestling him into submission by covering his lower body with his own, and pinning Wes's arms over his head with one hand. "Ha! Pay up, Wesley."

"Bloody hell, oiy, fine!" Wes grumbled as he heaved a heavy sigh, rolling his eyes upwards as if he were being asked to do something painful, before finally letting his hair shift from its bright blue and purple to his natural sandy brown. "Happy?"

Ben just stared down at Wes in silence for a minute before running his free hand through Wes's sandy hair, already thankful that for once he hadn't overly gelled his hair, "You have no idea. Leave it like this for the rest of the day."

"Oiy, bit bossy, aren't we?" Wes scoffed a little, glad he wasn't one to easily blush despite the way Ben was looking at him. It was a cross between adoration and confusion as if he'd just sprouted another head. He gave another little sigh as he closed his eyes, this time it was a soft sigh of pleasure as Ben continued to run his hand through his hair, an altogether enjoyable experience. He made a little humming noise in his throat when he felt Ben's lips on his jaw, then cheeks, brushing over his closed eyes, and once on his eyebrow piercing. He shuddered just a little when Ben licked the eyebrow piercing, tugging on it gently before sliding his lips down to Wes's pierced ear and playing with the earrings there. "Alright, alright, it stays."

Ben chuckled with a self satisfied grin, resting his chin on Wes's shoulder where he could still kiss his jaw line every once in a while but still see his hair. He wasn't sure he'd get used to it even if he wore it all day long. Not that he didn't think Wes looked amazing with his outlandish hair colors, but this, this was something that was too good for words. Not that he didn't come up with yet another idea, "Wes…I have another favor."

Wes cracked an eye open with a wary expression turning his head enough to see Ben's sheepishly grinning face, "What, now?"

"Can I see you without all the piercings? Please?" Ben nuzzled Wes's ear as he talked, hoping he could get him to agree even though, like the hair, he'd never seen Wes without all his piercings in. When Wes automatically started shaking his head no Ben shifted to be more on top of him running both his hands through Wes's hair as he plied his mouth with soft lingering kisses, "Please, Babe? I won't ask for anything else, I promise."

Wes just groaned turning his head from Ben so he couldn't get distracted into agreeing to something thanks to Ben's intoxicating kisses. Which wasn't a good plan as Ben instead just kissed a line down his throat, tugging the zipper of the hoodie down so he could kiss and bite his chest before leaning up to hold his face up close to his with a very specific look on his face. Wes closed his eyes with a louder groan, "Oiy, not the puppy eyes, not fair!"

Ben just kept the look in place as he tugged on Wes's lower lip with his teeth gently before pouting a little more, he knew what Wes liked and how to use it to his advantage, "Please babe, for me?"

"Stop with the eyes!" Wes grumbled squirming in an attempt to get away from Ben's advances and the bloody puppy face that literally no one could turn down. When Ben continued with the face, Wes gave a martyred sigh and groan closing his eyes, "Oiy, fine! Let me up."

Ben barely contained his gleeful grin as he hopped off of Wes tugging him up as he did. Wes, for the most part, grumbled all the way upstairs to his room, shutting the bathroom door squarely in Ben's face so he could undo the look he worked so hard to perfect every morning. Ben wasn't able to help his grinning as he leaned against the wall by the door, he'd try getting in the room but he was just a little afraid for his life if he intruded now.

"You know, you're bloody lucky I love you as much as I do or I'd never consider doing this. Not even Tonks has seen me like this!" Wes continued his mumbled tirade through the door, but Ben had stopped processing what Wes was saying after the 'love' comment. He wasn't sure Wes even realized he'd said it, but they'd never said those words to each other and now, hearing Wes say it, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do more; break the door down and kiss him, or run in the other direction. Before he could make up his mind Wes yanked the door open still grumbling, his hands stuffed in his jean's pockets with a pouting expression like an errant child being forced to eat his vegetables, "I feel so naked."

All Ben could do for the second time that afternoon was stare in stunned silence. Wes always looked good, that wasn't under question, but he'd scrubbed his face removing the eyeliner, removed his eyebrow, labia, and earring piercings. For the first time Ben noticed the freckles that covered Wes's face and how bright his eyes actually were. Without a word he closed the gap between them putting his hands over Wes's cheeks his thumbs brushing his cheek bones, "You look perfect like this Wes…why do you hide it?"

"Because, like I said, I feel naked like this." Wes grumbled some more, his voice mumbled out much like the errant child he was acting like as he shuffled his feet some. When Ben just continued staring at him a little questioningly he gave out a sigh, "Look it's easier to not get hurt, ok? It's easier to hide behind this…outrageous persona and act like it doesn't hurt when people give me shit, it hurts less to let people think it doesn't affect me. The hair, the piercings, the makeup, it helps me be stronger." Wes shrugged a little looking at the floor unable to meet Ben's eyes as he admitted his secret.

Ben watched Wes carefully before wrapping his arms around him tightly pressing a kiss to Wes's forehead, "Wes, you don't have to hide like that, not from me, okay? I had no idea …" Ben sighed faintly, tucking Wes's head under his chin when the other man's arms wrapped around his waist. It was odd to realize that as much as he leaned on Wes for support, Wes needed him as well. He thought back on all the little things, the constant need for physical closeness, the touching, the teasing, the flirting, it was all because Wes needed reassurance. He looked and acted tough, but deep down he was just as vulnerable as Ben was scared to be. But standing with him now, Ben had never felt stronger, holding Wes close he knew this was right and that this was the man he'd fight for, for the rest of his life. Humming softly under his breath he rocked them a little, running a hand through Wes's sandy hair gently before he tilted Wes's face up to kiss him on the lips softly, "I love you too, Wes. Always and forever."


End file.
